The present invention relates to continuous dough processing lines. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for separating and repositioning dough pieces prepared by the continuous dough processing line.
Automated dough processing lines for forming a continuous dough strip that is prepared into individual dough pieces are well known. A typical dough processing line includes a dough mixer for mixing together primary elements of the dough such as flour, water, sugar and the like. A sheeter receives the mixed dough which is then conveyed to a series of rollers. The rollers roll the dough into a web of dough having generally uniform thickness. Folders, lappers, and other rollers are typically used to further process the sheet of dough to obtain a continuous sheet to have selected characteristics and physical dimensions.
When rolled dough products such as cinnamon rolls, jelly rolls or the like are made, the continuous sheet of dough is cut into rectangular portions that are separated from each other by accelerating conveyors. The rectangular dough sheets are then rolled-up with rolling-up devices such as a flexible chain blanket. The chain blanket is supported at one end, being suspended over the conveyor. As the rectangular dough sheet engages the loose end of the chain blanket, the dough sheet portions are rolled-up because the chain blanket drags thereon.
Once an elongated dough product has been formed, it is typically separated into individual pieces for packaging. An apparatus for inserting dough into containers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,970 to Reid et al. In particular, Reid et al. disclose an endless loading conveyor having pivotal guiding spoons. A container dispenser provides containers to the loading conveyor which includes a provision for supporting the containers in position to receive the dough pieces from the spoons. With the containers in position, the spoons are tilted to transfer the dough pieces by gravity from the spoons to the containers.
There is an ongoing need for improved apparatuses and methods of packaging individual dough pieces. Given an elongated dough product such as an elongated roll, there is a need to separate the elongated dough product into pieces and/or reposition them in succession so that they can be deposited individually in packages.